


Kisses that can melt ice

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki cares more than he shows, M/M, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Sassy Tony Stark, Snow, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony loves everything about Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Sometimes Loki stands outside in the snow lost in his own head, it's Tony's job to pull him back.





	Kisses that can melt ice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so *nervous*  
> This is my first story for this pairing, so basically I wanted someone to accept Loki's Jotunn side and since I low-key ship these two broken idiots I decided to give them a go. 
> 
> Comments are more than welcomed.  
> Thanks for reading. :)

It was cold, a cold that was able to sneak in your bones and make its home there, the same one that made you feel like a snowflake in a blizzard and the one that revealed hidden truths.

Winter was cruel, enchanting and above else had the amazing ability to clear his mind to give sense to the mess inside of him.

There were times when he would stand under the falling snow, relishing the way it felt on his naked skin, a soft caress contracting his sharp edges.

On moments like this he tended to get lost in old memories where winter's hands couldn't touch him, where kind eyes and encouraging smile were more than enough to warm up his heart.

He was constantly moving from anger to regret, from chaos to peace, from victory to loss, endless possibilities like stars and sometimes he thought he was drowning in them.

Sometimes the icy skin was a painful reminder of what he truly was, of what he will always be, a...

“There are better ways to appreciate the snow than freezing outside you know.”

When he turned around he was surprised to see those soft chocolate eyes looking at him with a fondness that made his heart skip a beat.

Tony didn't like cold weather due to old memories he tried to ignore but as always he reached out to pull him away from his self-doubt and the thoughts that wouldn't let him breathe.

“It doesn't bother me. It's actually quite pleasant, not my fault that you humans are so fragile.” he joked.

His face pulling in a smirk when he noticed the mocking glare sent at him and the most adorable pout on his pretty mouth before he said,

“Excuse us for not being gods, for some of us being a genius is quite enough mr. Frosty.”

At his full blown smile Tony's eyes twinkled with mischief which clash with the innocent look he was trying to achieve.

“Well this fragile genius is going inside where is warm to drink a proper drink of the gods aka hot chocolate, while you mr. tall, handsome and blue can keep the frozen crows a company.”

Then he turned to walk away as dramatically as possible, but the both of them knew that he wasn't going to leave Loki alone.

“Tony...” no reaction as he kept walking away.

“Anthony...” but this time Loki deepened his voice and used his full name exactly the way he knew the genius couldn't resist and when Tony turned around the blush on his cheeks wasn't solely because of the cold.

“I guess...listening to you complaining about my decorations is somewhat funny...” 

He raised his hand and reached towards Loki in order to pull him along and just as he was about to wrap his skillful fingers around Loki's blue wrist he..

“Tony wait!”

For a moment Loki's heart stopped, far too aware of how dangerous his skin was when he was in his Jotun form, but Tony's hand was already on his wrist no giving him time to pull back and protect his too reckless for his own good human. Instead of the cry of pain he was expecting there only was the soft skin on skin sensation as the blue disappeared when Tony's skin met his.

Loki lifted his gaze to look at the one of the few...oh who he was kidding...the only one who was allowed to get close while he was looking like that and stuttered,

“That's...Anthony love...are you hurt?”

Tony snorted like he had asked something silly, but after a careful inspection his expression softened and he lifted Loki's hand to his lips. 

Wherever his lips touched blue skin faded away leaving behind soft, unblemished and completely safe to touch skin.

The most craziest part was that his stubborn genius was chucking at his bewildered expression with barely concealed mirth.

“Are you out of your mind ? I...that could have hurt you beyond imagination.” he hissed, the worry taking over his shock.

“Relax, you can never hurt me Loki. Now calm down sweetheart and lets get in.”

“Calm down? Don't ever do this again.”

“Aww didn't know you cared.”

Loki groaned in frustration, he should have known that the cheeky man would be the end of him, but this was beyond imagination.

Before he could make a sense out of the storm Tony was, he felt two gentle and slightly chilly hands on his cheeks and those infuriatingly soulful eyes looking at him with such adoration and dare he say love, that for a second he felt dizzy and pleasantly warm.

Like that wasn't enough Tony kissed him slow and sweet taking his time to tease him before with a gentle nip pulled back.

“Ah your pretty blue is almost all gone.” his voice filled with awe at the effect he had over Loki.

“I thought your favorite colors were red and gold.”

“They still are, but blue looks so good on you, those lines and the eyes and...”

But Loki silenced him with his hand and shook his head in amusement letting out a exasperated huff,

“You'll never let this go will you?”

“Nope.” he answered with as much joy as he could but then he sobered, his voice dripping with honesty,

“Sweetheart, I find both of your looks fascinating, you're amazing and a bit dangerous but god that's what makes you you. So no more hiding your second look okay?” then he added,

“if you want of course I'm not that big of an ass to ask for something that might make you uncomfortable.”

“You're not? I think I got the wrong impression, I thought I saw a bit of a mischief in those pretty eyes. Pity...”

It was Tony's time to roll his eyes and huff in disagreement,

“Oh honey you don't know the half of it. Now will you come inside with me and let me kiss that blue away or you'll prefer to stand under the snow ?”

“I think you had enough of cold Anthony you're shivering love. Lets go.”

Tony grumbled a bit, pretending he was offended until Loki wrapped his arms around him and guided him inside.

They spent rest of the night cuddling and drinking hot chocolate while joking about everything. 

Loki fell asleep with Tony in his arms feeling at peace like never before.


End file.
